Encre de Sang
by Tilicho
Summary: Fic terminée, très étrange, difficile à résumer sans gâcher l'histoire... Réponse aux reviews !/Fic *remasterisée*
1. Encre de Sang

Encre de Sang.  


  
Salut les gens, un p'tit geste sympa ?  
Il tendit son bras maigre, à la peau distendue sur des os saillants. Les deux touristes passèrent, continuant vivement leur conversation, sans même accorder un regard à l'homme qui avait parlé. Il était vraiment temps de nettoyer cette ville de tous ces pouilleux.  
Sale journée, murmura-t-il amèrement.  
Lentement, il se leva et étira ses muscles engourdis. Il alluma, par réflexe, une cigarette déjà consumée à moitié, tirant des bouffées noires dans la nuit qui s'amorçait. Ses pas le portèrent ainsi jusqu'à un entrepôt désaffecté, dans le quartier est de la ville. C'était une ancienne usine, que tout le monde évitait... On racontait aux gamins du coin qu'il était devenu le refuge de rebelles dangereux et qu'il ne fallait s'en approcher - ou pire ! Parler à ses occupants - sous aucun prétexte.   
Tout en marchant, il soufflait sur ses mains enveloppées dans des mitaines trouées, de laine grossière, et il tentait de chantonner un air des Bizarr's Sisters, souvenir de sa jeunesse, comme pour se détendre... Il pénétra dans le bâtiment gris et crasseux.  
Là, autour de bidons rouillés enflammés, quelques vagabonds, comme on les appelait, se réchauffaient... Les matériaux d'isolation du toit pendaient lamentablement du plafond, l'air sentait la friture, la saleté et la misère. Les rats grouillaient...  
Pas de jolis rongeurs, attendrissants, comme il en fut vendu en animaux domestiques... Non, de gros rats noirs, aux yeux rouges, agressifs et dangereux... De gros rats perfides et puants qui, si vous n'y preniez pas garde, vous mordaient jusqu'à l'os et vous contaminaient ainsi par de terribles maladies. On ne comptait déjà plus ceux qui avaient succombé à des maux inconnues après s'être laissés surprendre par les vecteurs de leur mort.  
fit-il simplement.  
Quelques personnes se retournèrent et affichèrent un sourire aussi grand que le pouvaient leurs visages tristes... Hélas, les figures ne s'éclairaient plus depuis longtemps, il le savait... Toutes les marques de joie devenaient douloureuses pour des muscles qui ne savaient plus comment s'y prendre.  
Salut, La Palabre, fit un homme de son âge à l'oeil droit recouvert par un bandeau noir, la recette du jour ?  
Il fit tomber quelques pièces dans une tasse en fer blanc en maugréant :  
Si peu... Et deux descentes de police dans la rue. J'ai failli me faire arrêter.  
-Combien ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Quelque chose comme 10 livres sterling.  
-On ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il faut croire... Nous n'avons pas rapporté plus. Si ce n'est K'in, dont la recette s'élève à 15 livres...  
La dénommée K'in eut un rire sans joie. C'était une petite fille d'origine asiatique qui avait perdu ses parents dans des circonstances mauvaises à raconter. Dès ses premières années, elle avait du vivre cachée, ici, pour ne pas être victime de lynchage. Ses parents étaient des " ennemis du peuple ", tout comme ceux qui partageaient désormais la vie de l'enfant.  
Et niveau garde-manger, rien non plus ! s'écria un homme dans un coin de la pièce, on va être obligés de faire bouillir les rats !  
-Arrête, Bémol ! Viens plutôt nous jouer un air de guitare ! rétorqua La Palabre.  
Le concerné se leva et s'approcha, comme s'il n'attendait que cela. Les autres formèrent un cercle autour de lui. Il s'assit, caressa sa guitare et fit d'une voix rauque, dans un sourire :  
C'est une chanson d'amour.  
Les autres rirent. Ceux qui étaient restés au fin de la salle se poussèrent du coude en exhibant des demis-sourires édentés.  
Et il entama son chant, sur une mélodie triste qui les plongeait tous dans une torpeur sans nom :  
  
_Encore innocente la belle jeune fille,  
Qu'il allait conquérir, il se l'était promis...  
Sourire d'ange mais cheveux démons de feu,  
Il fut pris au piège mais n'le sut que très peu...  
  
Chaque jour la voyant embellir, sa princesse,  
Il se laissait aller...Amour, passion, tendresse...  
Chaque jour transformé, prisonnier de sa toile,  
Ne pensait plus qu'à elle...regardait les étoiles...  
  
La croyait déjà sienne...Faisant d'elle sa reine....  
Elle, ange perfide, déesse de la peine...  
Le conduisit soudain à l'échafaud dressé.  
Et elle lui apprit toute la vérité...  
  
Tom, dit-elle, je l'aime...Lui, lui seul, James Potter,  
Et il saura enfin m'apprendre le bonheur...  
Lui pensa à tout ça...S'écria Assez, non !  
Disparut de sa vie... Sans oublier l'affront.  
  
Quand on n'l'attendait plus, quelques années plus tard,   
Il frappa à sa porte... Et tout devint si noir.  
Vengeance, vengeance... Ou du moins, lui croyait...  
Mais de ce crime odieux subsista l'héritier...  
  
Mince cicatrice sur son front, pâle éclair...  
Un nouveau but pour Tom, un'raison d'êt' sur terre...  
And two mysterious eyes... Only two souvenirs,  
Two reasons to kill him... Death, the third souvenir...  
  
_La voix de Bémol fut secouée par un trémolo sur les deux derniers vers.  
Un long silence suivit le chant. Personne n'osa même applaudir. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Qui n'était pas au courant de cette odieuse aventure entre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lily Potter, la mère du Survivant ? Qui n'était pas au courant de l'événement qui avait déclenché cette série de meurtres et cette rage omniprésente ?  
La Palabre s'était retiré dans un coin. Replié sur lui-même, il pleurait. L'Ancienne lui tapota l'épaule, murmura son prénom.  
Allez, viens... Cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter maintenant... il est trop tard.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Pourtant, tout cela était si dur... Il revint s'asseoir parmi les autres et partagea un repas frugal avec eux. La nourriture passait entre ses dents machinalement, dans une mastiquation qui n'avait plus pour but que la survie...  
Le achevé, chacun regagna son tas de couvertures. La Palabre s'apprêta à en faire autant, lorsque K'in fit irruption devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un air de profond mécontentement sur son visage rond.  
Eh ! s'écria-t-elle, autoritaire, tu ne vas quand même pas oublier mon histoire, dis ?  
L'ombre d'un sourire l'éclaira.  
Voyons, K'in...Que voudrais-tu que je te raconte ?  
La petite fille se mordit les lèvres, dubitative.  
Tes amis ! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes amis, La Palabre !  
-Les histoires tristes, ce n'est pas bon pour s'endormir, K'in, rétorqua-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.  
-Peut-être mais moi, je veux savoir.  
La Palabre soupira longuement et détourna la tête.  
Va dans ton lit et je te raconterai.  
L'enfant bondit et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en tailleur, les coudes posés sur son pantalon de toile sale.  
Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
K'in eut une moue sévère.  
Bien entendu que j'en suis sûre ! Si je te l'ai dit !  
-Très bien...  
La Palabre sortit de la grande poche de sa besace de cuir usée un épais paquet de feuilles manuscrites jaunies par le temps et il commença la lecture :  
  
Harry se réveilla. Un sentiment étrange lui nouait la gorge. Dans le dortoir, tout était calme... Bien trop calme. La chaleur de l'endroit l'étouffait, aiguisant ses sens, affolant sa stupeur.  
Il enfila ses lunettes et les contours de la pièce se firent plus nets. Il pâlit. Tous les lits étaient vides. La nuit demeurait encore et pourtant, il se trouvait seul dans la chambre. Un sentiment de peur panique l'envahit.  
Seamus ! Dean ! Ron ! Neville ! s'écria-t-il.  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il courut devant l'escalier du dortoir des filles, utilisa un sort de Confusion sur l'escalier magique qui l'empêchait d'entrer, et se précipita à l'intérieur.   
Rapidement, il repéra Hermione et se jeta sur elle, la secouant sans ménagement :  
HERMIONE ! DEBOUT !  
La concernée s'éveilla immédiatement en poussant un hurlement impressionnant.  
HARRY ! rugit-elle, que fais-tu dans MON dortoir à... 4h du matin ?? Tu imagines un peu, si McGonagall l'apprend, hein ? Un garçon de 7° année dans le dortoir des filles ! La nuit ! Je te préviens, je ne VEUX PAS être mêlée à ça !  
-Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, il y a un gros problème.  
Les autres filles, ayant été réveillées par les cris des deux amis, poussèrent des hurlements stridents :  
Harryyyy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Elles tiraient la couverture sur elles, pour se dérober à sa vue ce qui, bien entendu, était stupide... étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes en chemise de nuit.  
Oh ! s'écria Lavande, le professeur Trelawney l'avait prédiiiit ! Elle a dit...  
-On n'a pas le temps, Lavande ! coupa Harry, venez toutes avec moi, il vaut mieux rester groupés. N'oubliez pas vos baguettes.   
C'est ainsi qu'un très étrange cortège, avec Harry à sa tête, se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard, terrifié et grelottant malgré l'été qui commençait. Hermione suggéra de rendre visite à Dumbledore.  
Non, répondit Harry, inquiet, si quelqu'un - Sa gorge se serra, car il pensait à un quelqu'un en particulier - a attaqué Poudlard, c'est tout ce qu'il attend. Allons plutôt voir le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-Oui, approuva Hermione, c'est plus sûr.  
Il se dirigea, presque en courant, vers la tour réservée aux professeurs. Sur la première porte, dès qu'on y parvenait, était inscrit en lettres dorées: Céphée Abs, Professeur de DCFM.  
Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Hermione s'impatienta et tambourina de toutes ses forces.  
Pousse-toi, Hermione, murmura Harry, inquiet.  
Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête... Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille...  
On... ne... comptera... pas... sur...lui, fit-il lentement.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Hermione, nerveuse.  
Harry tenta de l'éloigner de la porte.  
" Reste...En dehors de ça ! "  
La jeune fille le bouscula violemment et fit irruption dans la chambre.  
Mrs Abs se trouvait au pied de son lit, immobile, en pyjama, une expression de profonde horreur sur son visage laiteux.  
Hermione se précipita et prit le pouls de l'homme.  
marmonna-t-elle, gravement.  
La jeune fille éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.  
HARRY ! Fais quelque chose ! Sors-nous d'ici !  
-Calme-toi, Hermione. Allons voir les autres professeurs, fit-il, tentant de maîtriser les battements de son coeur.  
Les autres filles ne comprenaient pas. Elles se dévisageaient toutes, l'air grave. Et dans la moiteur de leur main était serrée, très fort, leur baguette.  
Une à une, les portes des différentes chambres furent ouvertes. La plupart contenaient des cadavres... Mises à part quelques-unes. Certains avaient échappé au massacre.  
Donc, murmura Harry d'une voix blanche, McGonagall, Trelawney et Rogue sont encore en vie... Les autres sont...  
Sa voix se brisa, et il baissa la tête.  
Les autres sont morts.  
Un silence pesant suivit. Lavande Brown plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, horrifiée.  
Et les autres élèves ? s'écria Parvati Patil, ils sont où, hein ?  
Sa voix se répercuta en écho dans les longs corridors du château.  
Moins fort, Parvati ! marmonna Harry sévèrement, les autres garçons ont disparu. C'est tout ce que je sais.  
-Comment ça se fait que toi, tu es toujours là ? interrogea Lavande.  
-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le moment de se poser la question ?  
Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Apparemment, un groupe assez conséquent se dirigeait vers eux. Harry pâlit. Il espérait seulement que le cri de Parvati n'en avait pas révélé trop sur leur position.  
Cachez vous ! chuchota-t-il en plongeant lui-même derrière une immense statue de dragon.  
Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. En bas des escaliers, emmitouflées de noir, des silhouettes se mouvaient... Harry sortit de sa cachette et longea le mur, baguette à la main, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Son déplacement soulevait des masses de poussière qui prouvaient que cette partie du château n'était pas souvent fréquentée, les appartements des professeurs se trouvant à un couloir de là. Un nuage de saleté parvint au niveau d'Harry qui ne put retenir un éternuement.  
Les étrangers s'arrêtèrent net. Puis l'un d'eux monta les premières marches de pierre. Le jeune sorcier retint sa respiration. Les pas s'immobilisèrent... Il joignit ses mains et pria pour que l'autre redescende. Mais il n'en fit rien et reprit sa marche. Plus que trois mètres... Deux mètres... Un mètre...  
Harry plongea sur lui et le bourra de coups jusqu'à ce que l'étranger ne s'écrie :  
Harry, arrête ! C'est moi !  
-Ernie ! souffla-t-il, médusé, je suis...Je suis désolé ! Tu as vu les autres ?  
-Oui, je suis avec tous les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle..  
Il... ne manque personne ?  
-Non. Mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur les Serpentard. On ne sait pas où est leur salle commune, alors, tu imagines... C'est honteux.   
Harry réfléchit... Il le savait ! Il se souvenait encore de cet épisode, en seconde année, où il s'y était introduit, avec Ron, pour arracher à Drago des aveux sur la chambre des secrets...  
Suivez- moi ! intima-t-il, et d'un geste, il invita les filles à sortir de leur cachette.  
-Où on va ? interrogea Justin.  
-Chercher les Serpentard. Nous ne serons jamais trop contre...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase et partit d'un pas rapide suivi difficilement par les autres élèves. Il fit mine d'ignorer les chuchotements dans son dos.  
Après quelques difficultés pour retrouver le chemin, Harry réussit finalement à mener tout le monde devant l'entrée de leur salle commune.  
" On fait quoi, maintenant ? interrogea-t-il, je veux dire, comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ?  
-Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, fit Ernie avec importance, je connais tous les mots de passe de Poudlard ! "  
Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Hermione lui aurait bien fait remarquer que, sans sa démission à elle, il ne l'aurait jamais été.  
" _Noble-sang_, murmura-t-il.  
-Comme d'habitude, " marmonna Harry.  
Un sentiment étrange lui serrait la gorge tandis que la porte coulissait dans un grondement sourd.  
" J'ai peur chuchota Hermione en s'agrippant à son bras.  
-Moi aussi, Hermione Moi aussi. Cet endroit sent mauvais "  
Harry pénétra dans la salle commune en tremblant. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.  
Médusé, il tomba genoux. Aucun cri ne sortit de sa gorge. Il ne parvint à émettre qu'un borborygme rauque.  
Il secoua la tête avec désespoir et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
" Ernie... " appela-t-il faiblement.  
Celui-ci accourut immédiatement et flancha devant l'hécatombe qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
" HarryQue s'est-il passé ?  
-J'en ai aucune idée Ils ne sont pas tous là Je crois que ceux qui ont refusé de se rallier ont péri.  
-Que va-t-on faire ? Et les profs, ils sont où ? Hein, ils sont où ? "  
Ernie sanglotaitHarry lui posa la main sur l'épaule et, déglutissant péniblement, il assura :  
" Trelawney, McGonagall et Rogue sont toujours vivants, j'en suis sûr. Courage.  
-MaisTu les as vus ?  
-Oui, Justin Je suis allé dans la tour des professeurs Et je les ai vus "  
Harry se tut et se tourna face au cadavre le plus proche de lui. Il passa la main sur le visage du défunt pour lui fermer les yeux.  
" Repose en paix, Drago Malefoy "  
  
Harry et Ernie sortirent de la pièce, sans prononcer un mot, plus pâle l'un que l'autre, irrémédiablement unis dans leur souffrance.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? interrogea Ernie.  
-J'en sais rien. Je veux pas y penser.  
Hermione interrogea Harry du regard. Il baissa la tête.  
Un cimetière, Hermione...  
Elle l'étreignit en sanglotant.  
J'ai pas envie de mourir, Harry... Pas encore... Je suis jeune ! Je veux vivre... Je veux pas mourir ici...  
Il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux.  
Il ne t'arrivera rien, Hermione, je suis là, on est ensemble...  
Elle soupira.  
Je suis lasse, Harry...  
Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais Lavande explosa :  
On va tous mourir ! Vous croyez que c'est l'heure de jouer les amoureux ? On n'a pas le temps !  
Hermione voulu rétorquer, mais Harry s'interposa entre les deux filles.  
Lavande a raison, on y va.  
-Et on va où, au juste ? fulmina Lavande, il serait peut-être temps d'y songer !  
-Espèce de pimbêche ! répliqua Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que Harry t'a donné raison une fois que tu peux te permettre de tout critiquer !  
-On t'a demandé quelque chose, l'ébouriffée ? Dégage, va te coiffer, tu me fais pitié !  
Harry n'y tenait plus. Il gifla Lavande qui glapissait comme une harpie.  
Maintenant, vous vous tenez tranquilles toutes les deux ! On est pas là pour se crêper le chignon, l'heure est grave, et vous ne semblez pas le comprendre.  
-Et bien sûr, gémit Lavande, c'est moi qui me ramasse les claques, jamais Hermione !  
Harry se pencha et embrassa furtivement Hermione qui, surprise, ne réagit pas.  
C'est ça que tu appelles une gifle ??? s'indigna Parvati.  
-On ne frappe pas une femme, même pas avec une rose.  
-Merci pour Lavande ! Elle est quoi, elle, d'après toi ?  
-LA FERME ! On s'en contrefout ! hurla Ernie, on avance !  
Tout le monde obéit, prenant soudain conscience que l'heure n'était pas aux bavardages. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs que personne n'entendit jamais le Une imbécile profonde murmuré par Hermione.  
On va voir Dumbledore, proposa Hanna Abott en tripotant d'un air anxieux ses longues nattes.  
-J'imagine que c'est précisément là que nos agresseurs nous attendent, rétorqua Ernie avec mauvaise humeur.  
-On a pas d'autre choix, trancha Harry, ou alors, si vous avez une autre idée, je vous écoute.  
Personne ne répliqua, et la foule d'élèves se dirigea comme un seul homme vers le bureau du directeur.  
Harry sentit la main moite d'Hermione se glisser dans la sienne. Ils mouraient tous deux de peur. Bien qu'ils n'eussent pas encore pris conscience du drame qui se déroulait.  
J'ai peur, Harry.  
Il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Le seul bruit des pas des élèves sur le dallage froid le faisait frissonner... Il se refusait à parler, comme si le seul son de sa voix risquait de les briser définitivement. Il serra plus fort la main d'Hermione lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied du grand escalier en colimaçon.  
Que fait-on ? interrogea Ernie.  
Lavande haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.  
Ça me paraît un peu évident, non ? On monte, on entre et à l'assaut !  
Hermione secoua la tête avec un regard désespéré à Harry.  
On monte, on entre. Après, on voit.  
Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le palier, suivie de loin par les autres.  
Arrivée devant la porte, elle avança sa main vers la clenche.  
Attends-moi, Hermione ! s'écria Harry, un mauvais pressentiment lui broyant le cur.  
Elle secoua la tête, presque en riant.  
Je suis capable d'ouvrir une porte, quand même !  
Elle s'exécuta donc, fit pivoter la poignée, poussa la porte... Et s'écroula.  
HERMIONE !!  
Harry s'élança vers son amie, oubliant le danger.  
Harry ! Ils vont t'abattre aussi ! hurla Justin Finch-Fletley.  
-Au diable tous vos conseils ! s'écria-t-il, tu as vu aussi bien que moi ce qu'ils lui ont fait !  
Il rejoignit rapidement Hermione et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'elle vivait encore.  
Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-A... Attention... Harry...  
Harry fit volte-face. Peter Pettigrow se tenait dans l'ombre de la porte, un long poignard maculé de sang à la main.  
Le jeune sorcier murmura alors d'une voix posée qui l'étonna lui-même :  
Vous allez mourir, Peter.  
Le concerné éclata d'un rire tonitruant, faisant tourner son poignard autour de son pouce.  
Ah oui ? Vraiment ?   
Harry sortit sa baguette magique et fixa le sorcier d'un air menaçant.  
J'ai appris à me défendre, Queudver. Tout comme j'ai appris à vous haïr. Tout est de votre faute, absolument tout. Pourquoi vous ai-je épargné jusqu'ici ? J'avais pitié de vous. Pitié d'un humain déchu, pitié d'un raté comme vous. Et maintenant, je maudis le ventre qui vous a un jour porté.  
-Oh, Potter, c'est follement effrayant ! railla Peter.  
-Je connais des sorts dont vous n'avez pas idée.  
-Ça ne sera pas utile, Potter déclara une voix froide.  
Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître derrière Queudver. Il lança négligemment un sort d'expulsion aux élèves debout, pétrifiés, dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils s'envolèrent et achevèrent leur course avec violence contre un mur. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une jouissance malsaine.  
La main d'Harry se resserra sur sa baguette magique. Il fronça les sourcils.  
Petite manuvre d'intimidation, Potter ? Tu es ridicule. Tous comme tes parents l'étaient Comment préfères-tu mourir ? Dis-le-moi, je suis bon prince, je te laisse choisir.  
Harry ne rétorqua rien. Il se contenta de fixer Voldemort de ses grands yeux verts plein de menace.  
Qu'est-ce que cela, Potter ? De la peur, de la haine ?  
-Non, Tom. Ceci est un souvenir, un très vieux souvenir.  
-Tu essaies peut-être de m'émouvoir ?  
-Non, j'essaie de vous rappeler quelque chose, un sentiment enfoui.  
Lord Voldemort murmura froidement, ses longs doigts blancs serrés en un poing menaçant :  
Personne n'a le droit de disposer de moi. Tu vas mourir, Potter, et ce regard maudit s'éteindra enfin.  
-Est-ce la solution ? Il perdurera, Tom  
-TOM EST MORT ! hurla le sorcier, TOM ETAIT UN ETRE INSIGNIFIANT !  
-Non, vous êtes Tom. Pourquoi vous persuadez-vous du contraire ?  
-Silence, Potter !  
Deux Avada Kedavra d'un émeraude éblouissant fusèrent.  
Prior Incantatem Ça vous rappelle quelque chose, Tom ?  
-Tais-toi, Potter.  
Harry obéit avec un petit sourire et serra plus fort sa main sur sa baguette tandis que les deux adversaires s'élevaient dans les airs et qu'un globe doré se formait autour d'eux.  
Voyons voir vos derniers exploits  
Mais Lord Voldemort, qui avait tiré des leçons de son passé, rompit le lien doré qui unissait les deux baguettes, simplement en lâchant la sienne.  
Retombé à terre, leste comme un félin, il bondit pour la ramasser. Harry resta un instant étourdi contre un mur. Un instant de trop.  
Expelliarmus !  
La baguette du jeune sorcier s'envola et atterrit dans les mains de son adversaire.  
Il protesta faiblement, la voix pâteuse.  
Mais Lord Voldemort le tenait désormais en respect. Il s'avançait vers lui, le sourire de la victoire se dessinant déjà sur ses lèvres minces... Il s'apprêta à jeter un sort lorsqu'il fut frappé dans le dos.  
Avada Kedavra !  
Harry se retourna pour voir qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Lord Voldemort s'écroula et Hermione, les mains maculées de son propre sang, lui sourit. Il se précipita vers elle.  
Oh, Hermione  
-Je n'ai plus assez de forces... Je ne t'aiderai plus, Harry Je suis désolée  
Harry sentit les larmes couler sur son visage.  
Mais Hermione  
-Oui, je vais mourir. On ne peut plus me soigner, il est trop tard Je t'aurais aidé, Harry   
Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux plein de souffrance de la jeune fille. Elle murmura :  
"Je t'aurais aidé... Et aimé, Harry. Vis pour moi...  
-Hermione... Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Tu peux encore vivre, toujours !"  
Il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres écarlates sur son visage blanc articulèrent ces quelques mots :  
"C'en est fini, Harry... Merci d'avoir existé."  
Et sa tête retomba, ses yeux se voilèrent. Harry éclata en sanglots et se tourna vers Peter Pettigrow qui observait la scène d'un oeil gourmand et malsain.  
"Je l'ai dit ! Tout est de votre faute ! Dites-moi, avant de mourir, ce qui vous a poussé à devenir ce que vous êtes !"  
Peter ne rétorqua rien. Les larmes brouillaient les yeux d'Harry.  
"Ils vous aimaient, tous ! Lupin, Sirius, mes parents, tous ! Vous étiez bien entouré, vous aviez des amis puissants et loyaux... Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ???"  
Le silence qui emplissait le lieu n'était troublé que par les râles de souffrance de Voldemort. Le regard d'Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le cadavre d'Hermione et un sentiment de rage comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé auparavant l'envahit. Tout son corps tremblait de colère et il sentait la haine monter dans son être, l'envahir. Il ne pouvait plus la contenir. Sa machoire se crispa. Puis il explosa, bondit sur Peter et le renversa. Il le bourra de coups de poings, frappa comme il n'avait jamais frappé.  
"Vous allez crever ! Comme un rat, un rat !" hurlait-il au milieu de ses sanglots.  
Peter cherchait désespérément à planter son couteau dans la chair d'Harry. Mais celui-ci s'en aperçut et, étant en position de force, le lui arracha des mains. Il lui sussura :  
"C'est la fin. Puissiez-vous ne jamais trouver le repos !"  
Et il le frappa avec son arme, par trois fois, avant de se précipiter pour soigner les autres élèves tombés dans les escaliers.  
Mais il ne vit pas Peter ramper une dernière fois, poser ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son maître et murmurer une formule. Il ne vit pas l'âme de Voldemort être rattrapée par celle de ce petit être abject, il ne le vit pas revivre.  
"HARRY ATTENTION !" hurla Justin.  
Harry fit volte-face, et se retrouva face à Voldemort.  
"Vous...Vous êtes mort ! balbutia-t-il, c'est impossible !"  
Voldemort éclata de rire.  
"C'est impossible, je ne crains pas la mort ! Tu ne me tueras pas, Potter."  
Harry recula d'une démarche gauche, et se retrouva contre le mur.  
"ALLEZ Y, hurla-t-il aux autres élèves, ALLEZ LIBERER LES AUTRES !"  
Courageusement, les élèves s'élancèrent tous. Voldemort hurla plusieurs Avada Kedavra. Quelques-uns tombèrent, et ne se relevèrent plus. Mais les autres parvinrent saufs au bureau de Dumbledore. Quelques secondes plus tard, les rares survivants sortaient en trombe de la pièce.  
Harry ne vit que Trelawney, Rogue, Ron, Neville et McGonagall. Mais c'était suffisant pour lui redonner espoir.  
Lord Voldemort s'était encore attardé deux secondes à les regarder sortir, les yeux pleins de haine. Deux secondes de trop.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA !" hurla Harry.  
Comme au ralenti, il vit Lord Voldemort s'écrouler. Il entendit les cris, vit la lumière verte. Et, sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit la vie quitter son être. Il tomba à genoux.  
"PROFESSEURS ! hurla-t-il, PITIE, AIDEZ MOI ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?? AIDEZ MOI !"  
McGonagall baissa la tête, et se détourna. Rogue leva vers le jeune homme un regard plein d'impuissance.  
"PROFESSEUR TRELAWNEY !"  
La concernée leva la tête.  
"La prophétie le disait, Harry... Votre mission est achevée... Mais il vous faut lutter, encore lutter, je vous en supplie... Luttez."  
Harry sentit son âme se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle. Il se sentit flotter et se retrouva en face de Voldemort, volant librement, comme un fantôme.  
"Le dernier combat, Potter."  
Les deux âmes se jettèrent l'une sur l'autre, s'empoignèrent, déchirant, hurlant, brisant, frappant, mordant, griffant. Harry souffrait, mais continuait à se battre. Il ne fallait pas laisser gagner l'adversaire. Mais soudain, il fut frappé au front, précisément sur sa cicatrice. Lord Voldemort planta dedans ses longs ongles pointus et tira sur sa peau, pour élargir la plaie.  
"NON !" hurla Rogue.  
Alors toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il se sentit tomber, alors qu'il s'élevait... Il se sentit flamber, alors que son corps gelait. Il hurla, hurla. Son âme traversa le plafond... Et l'on ne vit plus rien.  
Harry Potter était tombé. Pour toujours.  
L'âme de Voldemort prit la suite de la sienne. Il avait gagné. Le monde était désormais sien.  
Ron tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. McGonagall posa la main sur son épaule :  
"Sa mémoire vous appartient, Ron. Vous serez le gardien de son histoire."  
  
A l'enterrement, Ron ne pleura pas. Sa souffrance était au-delà des larmes. Les cercueils défilaient les uns après les autres, dans un triste cortège qui n'en finissait pas. Et les noms se suivaient :  
"Severus Rogue, tombé le 4 août, a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver ses compagnons. Sybille Trelawney, tuée le 5 août par une attaque de Mangemorts. Justin Finch..."  
Ron n'écoutait plus. Le soleil ne s'était plus levé depuis la mort d'Harry et seules les ténèbres répondaient encore à son appel. Le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais.  
Il avait commencé à écrire l'histoire de cette guerre qu'ils avaient perdue. Mais il savait qu'il se passerait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps avant que son encre ne ressemble plus à du sang."  
  
La Palabre referma le livre en reniflant.  
"Tu pleures, La Palabre ?  
-C'est rien, Kin, c'est rien."  
La petite fille baissa les yeux et interrogea :  
"Maman aussi est morte comme ça ?"  
La Palabre ne répondit pas et se leva. Près du feu veillait encore l'ancienne. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit un morceau de sa couverture, pour qu'il puisse s'envelopper dedans avec elle. Elle murmura simplement :  
"La mort n'est pas une fin, Ron. Nous nous relèverons de la poussière et brandirons à nouveau le poing."  
  
  


Fin le 28/01/03 à 17h23.  



	2. Réponses aux reviews !

Pour mes reviewers adorés ! :o)  
  


Math : Merci beaucoup... :o) Je préfère en effet faire un chapitre unique... Pour laisser à chacun le loisir de penser à ce qui s'est passé...  
  
Lyra b. : Je vois pas une fin heureuse à Hp, je sais pas pourquoi... Il paraît que le pessimisme est une question de nature...;o)  
  
Sucre Javel : J'ai écrit cette fic en collaboration avec le Ministère de la Réduction de Population... lol ;o)  
  
Mioko Tsukito : Merci...C'est fait pour....:-p  
  
Mary-Evy: Merci beaucoup ! Allez, pitit sondage... Si tu prends toutes mes fics, tu préfères laquelle ? ;o)  
  
Mimi: Merci beaucoup !  
  
Neko : Gwa, promis ! :o) Vivement que l'association Neko-Tili se remette en place ! Au fait, faudra que je te parle de mai, y'a ptet un moyen de s'arranger...:o)  
  
Chari : Merci beaucoup... :o) Mais par contre, je veux pas écrire d'autre chapitre... Je préfère laisser comme ça.  
  
Lilas O'Connor : K'in est la fille de Cho, l'Ancienne, c'est McGonagall, et Bemol... Hmm... On sait pas, il est un peu plus transparent. Ca pourrait s'appliquer à vraiment n'importe qui... Donc, ce sont des anciens de Poudlard pour la plupart...  
Quant aux significations des noms, K'in, c'est le prénom de ma grand mère qu'est chinoise, ça veut dire , l'Ancienne, c'est parce que McGonagall n'est plus toute jeune, Bémol, parce qu'il est musicien, et La Palabre parce que c'est lui qui raconte les histoires...:o)  
  
SeveRogue : Waow... Ca, c'est du review en béton... Je rougis comme pas possible, heureusement qu'on me voit pas... Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup... Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir et je sais pas trop quoi dire, parce qu'après un review comme ça, je sais plus trop où me mettre... Merci. ^_^  
  
Breizhonat : Bonjour aussi ! ^_^ lol  
Ecoute, merci vraiment beaucoup pour ce review... (Bien qu'à mon avis, cette fic est bien loin d'être parfaite... J'ose pas trop me relire en général ;o))  
Merci beaucoup...:o)  
  
Fannie : Oui, je sais ! Le mélo, c'est mon pitit péché mignon...Désolée, lol..:o)  
  
Oyne : Nop, désolée, il n'y aura pas de suite... Ca lasserait le lecteur, et je pense que l'histoire se suffit à elle-même...  
  
Lavande : En effet, la Palabre, c'est Ron ! Un personnage que je n'aime pas du tout... :o) J'ai écrit cette fic dans le but de l'apprécier un peu plus, lol... (Je suis complètement tarée) au moins, j'aurais pris pitié de lui...  
  
Lunenoire : M'ci beaucoup, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tu reviewais énormément, et je tiens à te dire que ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. :o)  
  
Claire : K'in, au départ, c'est le prénom de ma grand-mère...Dans l'histoire, c'est la fille de Cho, même si c'est pas précisé :-p. (Au passage, je sais que tu es dans mes contacts... Mais vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui m'aborde, je pense rarement à parler aux gens, lol)  
  
Lewef : Je la réécrirai peut-être plus tard :o) Mais, j'ai plein d'autres projets en même temps, donc il faudra attendre un peu ^^ Merci pour tout, en tout cas !  
  
Aranel Morticia Black : ^^ Contente de te voir si enthousiaste ! :-p J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les suites de mes autres fics, en tout cas !


End file.
